


Unexpected Surprises

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU modern, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Eren has just moved to the town he'll be going to college in. After taking a break before school, travelling for three years after highschool, Eren has turned 21. He goes to a bar the Saturday before school starts and meets Levi, a stern older gentleman who takes an interest in Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut. This is only my second fanfic and my first smut piece, so leave your thoughts and any tips you may have.
> 
> *Also, I would like opinion on whether this should remain a "one-shot," so to speak or make a multichaptered work out of it.

Eren was nervous. Not because he was drinking in an unfamiliar place, or anything like that. He had finally decided to attend a University. It had been three years since he'd set foot in a school in America, and he already missed the openness and freedom that came with traveling. He had loved his work as a photographer for a nature magazine, but he was realistic and he knew he had to major in something to secure his feature. He had decided on a degree in Journalism, becuase he enjoyed looking for the truth.

He was brought back to the present by the sound of glass hitting the space next to him, and he jumped.

Eren glanced over at the seat next to him, startled. A short man sat next to him with serious gray eyes, a fit body, and a somewhat bored look. The stranger kept silent and Eren went back to looking into his glass of beer. He was somewhat a lightweight and planned to go home after two beers, but he had barely made it halfway through his first one and was beginning to think he'd go home when it'd been finished off.

"Hey. What's your name?" a deep voice asked.

Eren's eyes slid sideways to look at the man next to him. "Eren. And you are?"

The man seemed to bristle at Eren's obviously uninterested tone, but he answered anyways. "I'm Levi."

"Levi... nice to meet you." Levi said nothing and Eren averted his eyes.

"What's your last name, kid?"

Eren's cheeks flushed slightly in annoyance at being called a kid, but he replied and turned in his stool to face Levi. "Jaeger-" and his voice was cut off by the look of cold curiousity and what looked, to Eren, like lust that suddenly filled Levi's eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be Eren Jaeger of that nature magazine, would you?"

Eren's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, yeach actually. I didn't think I was that well-known."

The man smirked and Eren looked at him wearily. "You're not," Levi explained. "I'm just interested in nature is all.

Eren "hmph"ed and looked at the glass in his hand. It was almost full.  _When did I finish the first one?_ he thought.

"Say, Eren." Eren looked up as Levi spoke. "How about you finish that off and then come to my place for a few drinks? I want to talk about your photography."

* * *

Levi looked at the youth's face, animated by talking about his adventures around the world, and all the amazing things he'd seen. Levi was sitting across from him, on a loveseat while Eren sat on the couch piece across from him. He'd been surprised that the Eren Jaeger photographer of one of his favorite nature magazines was a kid this young. The photographs he'd taken had sparked Levi's interest, and that rarely happened. The kid in question had begun to interest Levi, and as the youth got more comfortable, he took longer drinks. Levi's eyes narrowed a bit, thinking it was time to cut off the supply of booze, as he didnt' want to clean up a mess if the boy got too drunk.

"I need to use the restroom, where is?" Eren asked.

"Down the hall," Levi motioned with the hand that held his own glass of alcohol.

"Thanks."

Levi leaned his head back and sighed. What was he doing? This kid was barely an adult, old enough to drink, sure, but too young for a professor like himself... however, he was nice to look at.

Eren returned, and bent to pick his glass up, starting towards the kitchen. Levi stood, and followed on the boys heels, thinking he was going for more alcohol. To his surprise, the kid dumped the rest of his beverage down the sink, and began to wash the glass. Unthinkingly Levi reached to stop the boy, brushing his hand in the process.

Eren's cheeks colored slightly and in a low voice Levi said, "I can do that."

Eren looked down at him, then bent down for an unexpected kiss. At first, Levi was too shocked to react, but he quickly pushed the youth away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Levi had meant to sound harsh, but it came out as a whisper.

Eren's cheeks deepened in color and he looked away. "N-nothing. Sorry." He pulled away from the older man and wiped his hands on a towel, kept by the sink before returning to the sofa.

* * *

Eren was so embarrassed. He wasn't planning on kissing Levi, honestly. But the guy had sounded so... hot. Eren leaned back staring up at the ceiling. He supposed he should get going, he was pretty talked out anyways and still had stuff to take care of tomorrow. He stood heading towards the rack he'd placed his light coat on.

"Where are you going?" Levi's voice was hard.

"Um... I thought now would be a good time to get going because-" his words were cut off by the older man's mouth. Although he was short, he was able to reach Eren's mouth and his hand was placed on the wall next to where Eren was backed up against.

"What are you talking about?" Levi growled. "You're going to leave after a kiss like that?" Levi grabbed ahold of Eren's wrist and dragged him to a room that Eren assumed was Levi's. It was as spotless as the rest of the house that he'd seen so far and was decorated in a sort of monochromatic way. Levi threw Eren on the bed and straddled him.

Eren's cheeks warmed and Levi bent down to kiss him hard.

When Levi came up for air, Eren was a little breathless and he stared at the man for a bit. Levi smirked.

"Still want to leave?"

It was Eren's turn to growl, and he pulled Levi down, and flipped so that Levi was on bottom and Eren's leg pressed firmly against the other man's cock. The bed was soft, and it was a nice contrast to the hardened leng of the other man against his leg. Eren bent down, placing his lips against Levi's neck then biting sharply, though not deeply. A surprised moan escaped the lips of the man and Eren could feel the blood rushing to his groin. Eren began to pull Levi's shirt over his head and threw the piece of clothing to the floor, pleased the with defined abdomen of the older man. He bent down again, this time restraining the older man's hands as he kissed, licked and nipped his way down the mans chest before slowly licking across the mans hips, the bulge in his pants now quite obvious. Eren smirked as he looked up at the man and was met with a burning look.

Breaking free of Eren's hold, Levi flipped Eren back under him and instead of taking his shirt off like Eren expected, than man slipped his hands under Eren's shirt, caressing his chest and abdomen slowly, before sliding his hand to cup Eren's member. Eren stared at Levi's face, breathing shallowly. "Looks like I'm not the only one excited," Levi said huskily. He unbuckled Eren's pants and slid them off, along  with his boxers.

"Leg's up and bent." Eren was shocked at the authority in Levi's voice and obeyed automatically, turned on by being told what to do. Levi thrust his fingers in front of Eren's face and told him to such. Eren blushed, embarrassed, but again did as he was told until the fingers were thoroughly moistened. Levi gently slipped one finger into Eren's anus, and began to push in and out slowly.

Eren breathed in sharply, but quickly got used to the sensation. Then Levi pushed his other finger in and began to move, also pulling them apart inside, so Eren would become a little looser. "Ahh!" he cried out. If possible, it felt he had gotten harder.

"I'm ready," he panted, noticing for the first time the absence of Levi's other clothes. Eren's own shirt was still on and he pulled it over his head, then threw it off to the side.

Levi cleared his throught, then ordered, "To the middle of the bed. On hands and knees."

Eren did as he was told, crawling to the middle of the bed. He felt it sink a little as Levi positioned himself behind him. Levi pushed himself in Eren, slowly and Eren moaned.

Levi moved slowly in him, at first but soon began to pick up the pace. Eren was about to stroke himself when he felt a hand envelope his shaft and start to pump. Eren cried out it surprise and pleasure, panting, as Levi picked up the pace of both his hips and hand. Eren's hands gripped the sheets and he felt Levi bend to bite his shoulder.

"I can't-" his voice was cut off by Levi's moan.

"L-Levi!" Eren felt the explosion within him, as well as the explosion that came out of him at the same time. Levi collapsed on top of Eren's back, and Eren on top of the bed. Levi's breath tickled Eren's ears and he rolled over as soon as Levi extracted himself.

Levi was unexpectedly cuddly after, and moved to lay his head on Eren's chest. "Mm, that was..." his voice trailed off as he looked up at Eren, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, it was." Levi returned his smile and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Levi was about to start the last class of the day. He set up soft mats around the room, along with plain white clothes, a set for each of the last students. Although he didn't enjoy the teaching part, Levi loved Judo and was happy the college had approved his request for a Judo class five years ago.

The door to the gymnasium opened for the first student of the last class and he turned, prepared to give instructions, but he stopped in his tracks.

" _Eren?"_

_"Levi?"_

_  
_Stupid. Levi had been so preoccupied he hadn't even checked the rosters all day until classes actually began. Well shit. The dean may have allowed Judo, but sleeping with students was on an entirely different level.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough first week, Eren and Levi have pent up frustrations.

Eren flung himself onto the queen sized bed he'd just finished making.  _Ouch._ He was sore everywhere. He had a nagging suspicion that Levi... Professor Rivaille... was working him harder than everyone else in the class. Probably due to both unconsciously takin out his anger upon finding out Eren was a student, and the fact that Eren already knew a lot of the basic moves. Eren had only taken the class as a way to keep fit, although he ran on his own, he didn't push himself to work on strength. However, taking a class would at least guarantee his muscles wouldn't get soft.

He buried his head in one of the pillows and let out a muffled groan of frustration.  _Just my luck to sleep with one of my new professors._  Levi's face flashed in his mind, and Eren groaned again. He thought back to through all of the Judo classes that week. About the serious gray eyes that had watched his movements. About the toned muscles that had helped him with minor improvements...

Eren rolled over and sat up, shaking his head. He needed a drink. Eren jumped in the shower, and then dressed in dark jeans and a white button up. He didn't want to admit the reason why he was taking care with his appearance, so he simply didn't think about it and headed to the same bar as last time. It was a short distance, so he walked the two blocks and entered the bar.

It was a Friday night, and the place was pretty packed, Eren's eyes roamed the room, and he felt a stab of disappointment when he didn't see Levi around. He shook his head again, and made his way to the barstools, so he could sit down and order a drink.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked. She was older than Eren, and had a serious air about her. Her dark brown hair was cropped and framed her face. She had brown eyes and skin almost the same shade as Eren's.

"Uh, I'll have a gin and tonic..." Eren squinted to read the name tag. "Mikasa." She raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything except to ask for an I.D. Eren showed it to her and put his hand around the glass after she set it down.

The door opened and Eren raised his head to see Levi enter, then get swallowed by the tide of people.

* * *

Levi was annoyed. He'd come to the bar to get his mind  _off_  Eren, not to run into him. A voice in the back of his mind whispered,  _Then why didn't you go to a different bar?_ "Shut up," Levi grumbled to himself. A passing waitress stopped at his table.

"Did you need something, sir?"

Levi's cheeks colored. "No, no, sorry."

The girl smiled and walked past the table.

Levi's eyes wanded to where Eren was, and he was annoyed to find yet  _another_  girl had made her way to his side. He was laughing at something the new girl had just said, and it hadn't escaped the professor's notice that the bartender had a hard time taking her eyes off the young man. He was annoyed with all the girls hitting on Eren, but he was more annoyed at himself for being annoyed.

Just then he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes widened.

* * *

Eren watched as Levi left with a girl. She had light brown hair, and from where Eren was sitting was very attractive. He was almost done with his third drink, and he was getting tired of having to turn down all the girls.

He sent the last girl on her way, and downed the rest of the drink, thanking Mikasa for her service and leaving a sizable tip. Then, he left and started walking, just to walk, wanting time to think. When his head surfaced from the thoughts he realized that he'd ended up in front of Levi's house. His blood boiled a little, the image of Levi leaving with the girl flashing in his mind.

His mind made up, he began to walk to the front door. He stopped just short of knocking on it. He thought about what he was going to do, and had decided to turn back when the door opened and Eren began to laugh.

Standing in the doorway, Levi was dressed in comfortable clothes but was carrying a trashbag. He had gloves on and a cloth over his mouth.

In between giggles, Eren managed to choke out, "What are... you doing?"

Levi's cheeks became flushed and he moved around Eren to put the bag in the trash can. "I'm cleaning, what does it look like?"

Eren laughed again. "To be honest it just looks silly."

Levi rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyways." Levi looked Eren up and down, and couldn't help thinking that he looked good. Embarrassed all over again, Levi went back into the house leaving the door open. Eren stepped in and looked around, thinking that it looked just as spotless as before. He made his way to the couch and sat down.

Levi came back into the room, all trace of cleaning supplies gone, and Eren looked over the professor's body. He wore a tank top and gym shorts, a look that made him seem shorter but fit him nonetheless. "What do you want?" Levi spat.

Eren's eyes narrowed, and he got up, backing Levi against a wall.

"I don't like the idea of you taking other women home."

Levi's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"The girl from the bar. Relatively short, although taller than you, light hair, nice body."

Understanding lit Levi's eyes. "Oh, her. That was Petra. My sister-in-law."

Eren blushed. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Levi growled, "Of course you didn't, brat. We barely know each other. Even if she wasn't my sister-in-law, I could take home who I very damn well -"

Eren bent and kissed Levi hungrily, effectively stopping the conversation.

* * *

Lying with Eren afterwords, Levi was feeling unusually open.

"When I was a kid, my parents abandoned me. I was stuck going from foster home to foster home. I was in a pretty bad place when the Smiths decided to adopt me. At first, I was a pretty shitty son, but their real son, Irvin, helped stabilize me. I owe a lot to him."

Levi reached over Eren to pull open the drawer on a night stand, and grab a picture. "That's him."

He watched Eren's face as he studied the picture. Irvin was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was with Petra in the photo and smiling softly. Levi smiled gently, thankful that his brother had found him someone to make him so happy. Levi wanted that for himself one day.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss. "What was that for?" Levi wondered aloud.

Eren smiled. "You looked so cute I couldn't resist."


	3. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is worried about Eren's relationship with Mikasa, and Eren doesn't take possessiveness well.

Over a month had passed since Levi had started seeing Eren regularly. He hated to admit it, but the boy had become a weakness to him. He looked forward to the last class of the day the most because he was both able to see Eren, and it signaled the end of the part of the day that they had to pretend they weren’t together. Eren often came over to Levi’s house, but Levi had started going to Eren’s apartment as well.

Levi watched his students as they practiced Judo. His eyes landed on Eren last, and he felt a stab of annoyance and jealously. Ever since she had served Eren at the bar, the girl, Mikasa, had become extremely close with Eren. They almost always partnered up, and it killed Levi to allow, but they possessed the highest level of skill. Mikasa was good, better than Eren, but Levi loved watching Eren when he was determined. What Eren lacked in skill he made up for in determination. He sometimes worked himself too hard, but on the rare occasion that he beat Mikasa, it was worth it to see his happy face.

Levi shook his head. _What kind of sappy shit am I thinking?_ He walked around giving instructions to the beginners who still had problems in the basic holds.

Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on him as Mikasa and he grappled, each trying to find a dominant hold that would allow a win. Eren could feel the sweat, and he smiled inwardly. He loved working with Mikasa one-on-one like this because, other than Levi, no one else in the class could work him hard enough. Levi gave the announcement that class was over today, and Mikasa and Eren stopped struggling, each smiling at the other.

“Do you have plans today, Eren?” Mikasa wrapped a short towel around her neck.

“Actually, I do. I’m sorry. Why, what’s up?” Eren had promised Levi that he would make dinner and they would watch a movie together.

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a drink later, but never mind then.”

Eren smiled. “How about tomorrow, okay? Just one drink though, it’s a Thursday so we still need to be okay for class on Friday.”

Mikasa smiled back. “Deal.”

Mikasa turned and walked away, and when she exited the room Levi was the only other person in the room with Eren.

Eren watch as Levi leaned up against the wall. “So, drinks, huh?”

Eren felt a stab of annoyance at the possessiveness in Levi’s voice. “She’s just a friend. It’s not like we’re going to get wasted, it’s a Thursday night and _she’s just a friend_.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Whatever.” He walked to his “office” area and grabbed all his equipment. “I’ll be at your apartment by six.”

Eren’s eyes followed Levi as he left.

* * *

 

Eren was just finishing the pesto sauce as Levi let himself in. Levi walked behind Eren and gave him a hug from behind. Although he was shorter than Eren, his mouth could still reach the youth’s neck, and he nipped once, playfully.

Levi could see the blush and smile on Eren’s face as he shoo-ed Levi away. Levi smiled as he turned and picked up the remote from the counter.

“What are you in the mood for?”

Eren shrugged. “Horror, maybe? Or, action. Something fast-paced.”

Levi went to the “on-demand” section and found _Red_ just as Eren served dinner.

After dinner, they moved to the couch and got comfortable. Eren sat up straight while Levi leaned into him. The movie was almost over and Levi looked up at Eren.

Eren spoke without looking down. “What’s on your mind, Levi? I know you have something you want to say.”

Levi hesitated. He didn’t want to seem over-possessive, but he’d been thinking about Eren’s plans with Mikasa and he felt uncomfortable. He told Eren as much. “Just cancel tomorrow. Spend the night with me.”

Eren’s voice was level, but Levi could tell by the more formal way he spoke that Eren was upset. “We are just friends. I’m not going to cancel on her because you’re insecure.”

Levi sat up. “Who said anything about being insecure? I don’t like the way she looks at you and I don’t want you to go.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Levi. “I’m going.”

Levi was annoyed and a little pissed off. “Fine. Now I’m going too.”

He got up and got ready to leave, a little part of him hoping Eren would try to stop him. Eren didn’t, and Levi slammed the door shut.

* * *

Eren hit the ground with a loud thud. _Fuck, ouch._

Mikasa’s face loomed over Eren. “Are you okay? You’re usually not _this_ bad.”

Eren sighed. He’d been thinking about his argument with Levi, again. He’d been thrown down at least four times today, and his body was starting to really feel it. “I’m fine. I’m just ready for a drink already.” He smiled wearily. Levi announced that the class was over and Eren and Mikasa headed to the bench to pick up their bags.

“So about tonight, can we meet around seven?”

Eren nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Mikasa smiled. “Okay, I’ll see you then.”

Eren entered the bar a little earlier than the planned meeting time, getting a booth near the windows. A waiter made his way over to Eren. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed a bit nervous, and his nametag read “Armin.”

“Can I get you anything to start?”

Eren smiled reassuringly, feeling bad for the poor guy. “Just a water for right now, but can you come back when my friend gets here?”

Armin smiled shyly. “No problem, I’ll be right back with your water.”

He did come right back, he was surprisingly fast. “Thank you.”

After a muffled, “You’re welcome,” Armin left to take care of the other customers.

Eren glanced at his watch. Mikasa was a couple minutes late, which was unlike her. As soon as Eren thought that, Mikasa walked through the door. His eyes widened a little. She’d done her make-up, and worn clothes to show off her fit figure. She looked good, although Eren didn’t think anything of it. She wasn’t the sort of person he was attracted to.

“Hey.” He stood up and gave her a small hug. “You look nice.”

Mikasa smiled. “Thanks.”

Armin showed up and Eren ordered a beer and Mikasa ordered a martini. Eren raised his eyebrows.

Mikasa turned up her nose. “What?”

Eren held back a laugh, and it showed in his voice. “I just didn’t take you for a martini kind of girl.”

Mikasa smiled and shrugged.

They got their drinks and talked for a while, eating a small appetizer after their drinks and Eren couldn’t help thinking how nice it was that he could just relax.

“The drink and food filled me right up!” Eren laughed.

Mikasa agreed. “Do you want to take a walk in the park across the street?”

Eren shrugged. “Why not?”

They walked quietly through the park. Although it was the first part of fall, the night had a bit of a chill. Mikasa sat down on one of the many benches and Eren joined her.

Eren felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason he couldn’t quite figure out. It had been easy being with Mikasa while in the bar, what had changed?

As Eren turned to talk to Mikasa, she leaned in and planted her lips on Eren. Eren froze, too shocked to move. Mikasa moved away slowly, gazing at Eren.

Eren flushed and looked down. “Mikasa… I like you, but I don’t like you in that way…”

Mikasa acted as if she hadn’t heard him. “I should get going, it’s getting late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eren sat on the bench, thinking over the argument with Levi, and how, even though he’d been quick to pick a fight, Levi had been right to be worried.

* * *

Levi glanced up at the clock, irritated. There’s only one person who’d come this late, and Levi didn’t really want to see him. He sighed and got up to open the door anyways.

Eren looked guilty. Levi’s eyes narrowed as he stepped aside to allow Eren to enter the house.

“Levi, I’m sorry… You were right to be wary of Mikasa. I- I didn’t know she liked me and-“ Levi put up a hand to stop Eren before he really got going.

“What happened?”

“She kissed me…”

Levi felt a huge stab of jealousy and he didn’t hide his anger.

“Didn’t I tell you,” he started, voice rising.

Eren stopped it with a gentle kiss and Levi immediately pushed him away, but Eren leaned in for another kiss, less gentle, but still soft.

“Levi,” Eren’s voice was low and Levi stopped trying to push him away. He still didn’t look up at Eren.

“Levi, look at me.” Eren was silent for a few moments, and finally Levi looked up.

Eren’s hands cupped his face and Levi felt a lump form in his throat. Why was he acting like such a teenager?

“I only have feelings for you, okay? You don’t have to worry about Mikasa, okay? Do you understand? It’s only you.” Eren bent down for another soft kiss.

That night Eren was extremely gentle and Levi lied awake, head on Eren’s chest, replaying those words in his head while Eren slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really enjoyed writing the kind of insecure side to Levi and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have a good day, and share a little about themselves.

Levi woke up, feeling chilled. Where had that brat gone? He sat up groggily, and the smell of eggs hit his nose. _What the hell?_ He slipped on a pair of boxers and made his way into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, watching Eren prepare breakfast. His hair was damp, so Levi guessed he’d taken a shower first. Like Levi, Eren was shirtless, wearing gym shorts, and Levi couldn’t help but admire the young man’s body. Just at that moment, Eren glanced up and smiled a smile that melted Levi’s heart. Levi felt his face warm and he glanced down.

“Good morning babe.” Eren greeted Levi warmly.

Levi looked up, shocked. “Babe? What the hell is that for?” He’d never admit that his heartbeat had sped up at hearing that tiny word.

Eren had the good grace to look ashamed. He rubbed the back of his neck, face flushed. “Ah- um. I’m sorry. If you don’t like me calling you that, it won’t happen again.”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” Levi mumbled.

“What?” Eren smiled softly. “What did you just say?”

Levi turned and called over his shoulder, “Nothing, I’m going to take a shower.”

Eren’s voice echoed down the hall. “Breakfast is almost ready!”

“I’ll be quick!”

Levi slipped off his boxers and stepped into the shower, resting his head under the warm water and against the tiled wall. How was it that he got so worked up over a student? Levi couldn’t ever remember feeling like this over anyone. He never tired of waking up next to Eren, never tired of seeing him in his kitchen, never tired of hearing words that would normally be labeled lame, come out of Eren’s mouth… _Like the ones last night._ Levi shook his head violently. He needed to stop getting fuzzy over that already, but he couldn’t help it. Levi knew in his heart what he was feeling, but he didn’t want to say, or even think, the words.

Suddenly the show curtain was pushed open and Levi jumped in surprise. “What are you doing Eren?” he asked furiously.

Eren smirked. “You were taking too long so I thought I’d join you.”

Levi glanced up at Eren’s head. “You already took a shower. Get out.”

Eren totally ignored Levi, and took off his shorts and boxers before stepping in and closing the curtain. Eren bent down and began kissing Levi’s neck.

“E-Eren, the food will get cold!”

“I put the plates in the oven so the food will retain most of its heat… Besides, we have a microwave,” Eren mumbled, kissing his way along Levi’s jaw line before getting to his lips and kissing him deeply.

Levi pushed against Eren’s chest. “Eren, stop. I need to wash…”

Eren pulled his head back slightly, and smirked. “I’ll do that for you, when we’re done.”

“Done? Done with-“ Eren’s mouth covered Levi’s, effectively stopping Levi from speaking. Eren’s hands lightly ran along the sides of Levi’s abdomen, before moving to encircle Levi’s waist, pulling him closer to Eren. Eren’s tongue slipped inside Levi’s mouth, and Levi pushed him away again.

“Stop, Eren…” Eren glanced down and stepped away.

“You’re mouth says stop, but your body says otherwise…” Eren said, glancing downward. “But, if that’s what you want, I’ll go now. You can take care of _that_ yourself.”

As Eren was about to step out, Levi growled and pulled Eren back to him, and kissed him roughly. Eren smirked and pinned Levi’s arms against the wall, making his way down Levi’s chest, pausing to give each of Levi’s nipples some attention before continuing down to Levi’s member. As Eren’s mouth enveloped him, Levi’s breathing became a bit shallower. Eren was so _good_ with his mouth.

Suddenly Eren’s mouth was gone from _there_ and Levi was turned around. He felt Eren’s fingers enter his anus, and his breath caught in his throat. Eren’s voice was next to Levi’s ear, “It seems you’re still loose enough from last night…” Eren pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his penis.

“E-Eren,” Levi panted. Levi’s hands were resting on either side of his head on the wall of the shower, and Eren wrapped one arm around Levi’s torso, and the other around Levi’s member. Eren bent his head down and gently bit Levi’s shoulder, beginning to thrust in time with the pumping action of his hand. The warm water cascaded around them, almost, but not quite, drowning out the noises escaping their mouths.

“Levi…” Eren’s voice was a whisper in Levi’s ear. It was something so small, but it made Levi’s heart race like crazy.

“Eren, I’m not going…. going to last much longer…” Levi gasped.

Eren picked up the pace, thrusting faster, and Levi shuddered, intense pleasure spreading throughout his limbs, and Eren tensed, coming just after Levi. Levi felt Eren’s head rest on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, each taking the time to regain their breath. Levi looked down at Eren’s face, already looking up at his own and smiling softly. Levi blushed.

“What?”

Eren lifted his head and gently kissed Levi’s mouth before extracting himself and turning Levi around again. Levi looked up questioningly and Eren grabbed a bar of soap, and a washcloth.

“Let’s wash off, yeah?”

* * *

 

Eren was walking down the streets with Levi, holding his hand. Eren and Levi attracted strange looks from time to time, but no one really had any problem with gay couples around here. They had decided to make a trip to the next town and go shopping, maybe see a movie and eat dinner. Eren felt happier than he had in a long time. He’d been dangerously close to admitting to Levi that he loved him, but it was much too soon to say something like that. They’d only been seeing each other for about a month, and, on top of that, he didn’t want to make it seem like he was saying it to get out being in trouble with the stuff that happened with Mikasa. Anyhow, it had ended well, and he got Levi to himself today.

Eren pulled Levi to the stores he wanted stuff from, and Levi did the same to Eren. They hadn’t argued all day, and when it was about four, they went to see a movie, getting out just in time for dinner.

“What do you want to eat? Anything you want, my treat.” Levi said, looking gently at Eren. Eren flushed.

“Um, you choose. Surprise me.”

Levi drove them to a steak and seafood restaurant, that was fairly nice, and Eren thanked his lucky stars that he’d chosen a button-down shirt to wear out today instead of a regular t-shirt. The waitress sat them down, and Eren began to look over the menu, anxious over the prices.

“Eren, don’t worry about the prices. I want to treat you sometimes, you know?” Eren sighed, but nodded his understanding, ordering a grilled salmon while Levi ordered a shrimp fettuccine dish.

They’d spent the entire day talking about how they were doing with everything job and school related, so Eren took the opportunity to turn the conversation to something more personal, the past.

“Levi, can you tell me about yourself when you were growing up?”

Levi swirled the wine in his glass, silently. Eren was about to change the subject when Levi spoke up. “Well, I already told you that I went through a rough patch. I never knew my parents and spent a lot of time in foster care. The Smiths were the ones to finally adopt me, but even then I was pretty bad. I didn’t understand why they would adopt someone like me, and acted out because I didn’t want to get hurt when they decided that they had had enough of me. One night I’d gotten myself into a pretty big pinch, and my foster brother, Erwin, came to my aid. I was pissed that I needed to be saved and took my anger out on him. That’s when he lectured me about my selfish attitude, and that he didn’t understand why I liked hurting people who cared…” Levi fell silent, and Eren waited quietly for him to continue. Levi shook his head a bit. “Anyways, needless to say, something he said clicked with me, and I decided to turn my life around. What about you Eren, what was your childhood like?”

Eren sighed. “I was happy, really happy. My parents treated my so kindly, and I was an only child so I was pretty spoiled. I was never spectacular at anything, but they gave me the motivation to try my hardest, and that’s why I’m as good at Judo as I am, even though, like I said, I’m not spectacular. Then during Christmas break during my senior year, my parents were flying home from a business trip and their plane crashed...” Eren swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Levi began. “You don’t have to-“

Eren waved his hand. “It’s okay, it was three years ago, after all. Anyways, I couldn’t find it in myself to grieve, I wanted to continue trying my hardest because that’s what my parents had always wanted. I graduated high school as one of the top in my grade, and I decided to pursue photography. I sent out sample shots everywhere, but the nature magazine is the only place who called me. At first I was pretty disappointed, but as time went on, I became thankful. It was great traveling to so many places at such a young age. I’ve been more places than anyone ever hopes going, and each experience was so new, and although sometimes bizarre, I loved all of it. When I turned twenty-one, I decided that I needed to pursue a career, and have a degree so that my future was secured. You pretty much know the rest.” Eren smiled at Levi gently.

Levi opened his mouth to say something, when an unfamiliar voiced called out, “Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but if I kept writing it would've been a super long chapter. Since school will be starting soon, after the next chapter or two, I'll probably start doing weekly updates on a Saturday or Sunday.


	5. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Jean is older than Levi. Also, it's almost 4 am so I'm super sorry if there are any major mistakes, it's hard to write and proofread this early with no sleep.

“Levi?” an unfamiliar voice called out.

Eren glanced towards the sound of the voice and saw a man that seamed vaguely familiar. He was middle-aged, with light brown hair and eyes and an air of authority hung about him. Eren didn’t know why, but he immediately took a dislike to the man. Next to -and slightly behind- him stood a younger man with tan skin and a freckled face. It almost seemed that he was hiding behind the older man.

Eren looked back at Levi and was surprised at how pale he seemed.

“Jean…” Levi’s voice was cold. “How rare to run into you out of school. Eren, this is the dean of our college, Jean Kirschtein.”

I let a snicker escape my lips before I could think about it. _Jean the dean._ Levi’s eyes narrowed and Jean’s brows settled into a frown. Eren couldn’t see, but the man at his side gently touched his back and Jean’s face relaxed.

“This is my assistant and friend, Marco Bodt.” Jean gestured to the man at his side.

I nodded my head at each of them. “Nice to meet you guys, my name is Eren Jaeger.”

“Eren Jaeger…” Jean paused thoughtfully. “Do you go to my college?”

Eren nodded. “Yes, sir.”

His eyes seemed to say, “Interesting,” as he glanced at Levi, then back at Eren.

Eren shivered, wondering when the room had gotten so cold.

“Ah, well, we’ll take our leave. I’m quite hungry. Have a nice night, Eren, Levi.” Jean and Marco disappeared further into the restaurant and Levi stood.

“I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.” He threw down enough money for the meal and tip and walked out of the restaurant. Eren was baffled but soon asked for the check, paying and leaving in search of Levi. He didn’t really have to search long, when Eren walked out of the restaurant, he spotted Levi across the street, seated at a bench and smoking.

Eren crossed the street and sat down next to Levi. “I didn’t know you smoked,” Eren commented, surprise in his voice.

Levi glanced his way, and Eren got a sense of déjà vu, remembering when they had first met.

“I thought I quit.” Levi smirked, lips tilted up cruelly. It made Eren uncomfortable. “Well, you know what they say, old habits die hard.” Eren wasn’t quite sure what he meant, but he kept his questions to himself, sensing that Levi wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore tonight.

* * *

It had been quite a few weeks since Eren and Levi had run into Jean and Marco at the restaurant, and Eren was extremely uneasy. Since that night, he had the feeling that Levi was distancing himself from him, and he didn’t like it, not one bit.

Levi refused to let Eren come to his house anymore, instead only meeting at Eren’s apartment, and rarely staying for longer than a few hours.

Eren wracked his brain for a reason that Levi could be acting so cold but he couldn’t think of anything. He had a vague idea that it had been because of Jean, but with Levi being so distant, Eren couldn’t know anything for sure.

It was a Friday, and Eren had spent the day after school at home, brooding. He wanted to sit and talk with Levi, have an honest conversation. He wanted to find out what was going on and get back the Levi he loved.

Eren’s hand froze as he was reaching for a glass in the kitchen. _L-l-love? Where had that come from?_ Eren brought his hands to cover his face. Was he in love? He thought back over the first month, when things had been the best. Remembering Levi’s face after hearing the word babe from him, remembering even the few moments over the past weeks where Levi had acted mostly normal and Eren chest burned. _Is this what love is? Is it supposed to hurt?_ Eren thought about it more, and realized he wasn’t exactly in pain. When he thought of Levi like that, he was filled with warmth but it didn’t burn, at least not in the same way. Only when he thought of Levi’s recent behavior did his chest start to ache.

 _I don’t want to lose Levi,_ he realized.

Eren walked around the house, searching for his phone. After finding it in his jeans that he’d worn to school, he dialed Levi’s number.

It took awhile, but eventually Levi picked up. “Hello?”

Eren started. Levi’s voice sounded different. “Ah, um, Levi… I wanted to know if I can swing by your house right now. We need to talk.”

Eren waited for Levi’s response. “You can’t stop by right now, I’ve come down with a flu or something. It’s really bad, so I’m gonna need the weekend to recover.”

Eren blew out a sigh of relief. “Oh, is that what your voice is odd? I thought… never mind. Well, I guess we can talk when you’re feeling better, please be sure to call me. Okay?”

Another long silence. “Levi?”

“Yeah, okay,” and the line went dead. Eren was relieved that it was only a cold and that Levi was still willing to talk when he got better.

If that was the case, why was Eren’s chest still hurting so badly?

* * *

Levi dropped the phone as quiet sobs rolled through his body. He only had a few more rooms to go, and his place would be empty. He didn’t want to leave Eren, but worse than leaving Eren was the chance of ruining Eren’s future.

***

Levi entered the dean’s office, more wound up than he could remember being in a long, long time. He had a rough idea of where this meeting was going to end and he wished he could postpone it just a little longer.

He’d come to care for Eren a lot more than he ever thought he’d care about anyone. He was constantly being surprised by Eren’s reactions, or lack of them, and he looked forward to what the young man would do next. Even when Levi had started being cold, preparing for this very meeting, Eren had been adamant in trying to draw Levi out. He had been impressed, because Eren’s persistence had almost broken him down several times.

Jean’s voice interrupted Levi’s reminiscing. “Do you know why I called you in here?”

Levi stopped the urge to roll his eyes. “I have a pretty good idea, but why don’t you tell me, Jean?” Levi sighed and sat in the chair across from Jean’s desk.

“Are you seeing the Jaeger boy?”

Levi froze for a split second before forcing himself to relax. There was no point in denying it, no matter how annoying Jean was, that didn’t make him stupid. “Yeah, I am.”

Jean sighed. “You know that’s against school policy. I’m going to have to fire you, and expel him. You understand that right?”

Levi stared. He didn’t want this to mess Eren up. The kid had a future, and he wanted this. “Is there something I can do, that you won’t expel Eren?”

Jean thought for a moment, temporarily perplexed. Normally Levi wouldn’t have protected someone that wasn’t himself. “If you could move, I would be assured that you wouldn’t sleep with him anymore, and my university’s reputation would be protected.”

***

Levi sat in the silence of his house, crying. His chest had been hurting painfully since that meeting. He glanced into the kitchen, and imagined Eren. _“Good morning babe.”_ His heart

Levi groaned in frustration, and loneliness, but slowly began packing things in boxes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY HEART IS BREAKING AND I'M THE ONE WRITING OMFG *CRIES*
> 
> Anyways, I'll be ending this fic soon, with one or two more chapters and an epilogue.  
> I'm also starting to work on a few one shots, some related to this fic, and others not. (For example, a one-shot about Jean and Marco and a one-shot about a relationship between Mikasa and Armin developing from there work at the bar. Tell me if you think I should pursue these!)


	6. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out Levi is planning to move. What will become of the couple?

Eren had been patient. He hadn't called Levi again that weekend, but when he stared at the sign _Judo has been canceled today_. hanging on the door that led into the practice area on Monday, Eren felt his temper start to boil.

What the fuck was Levi up to? Eren turned on his heel and immediately bee-lined towards his car. Once there, he drove to Levi's house. There was a moving van in front of his house and suddenly Eren wasn't angry anymore, he was _terrified._ His breathing picked up and he ran towards the house almost before he turned the car off.

"Levi!" Eren's voiced echoed unfamiliarly in the near empty house.

Eren heard a thud come from Levi's room and he walked there, stopping in the doorway. Levi's head was bent down over a box of stuff, it looked like it was the last box. Eren thanked whoever was listening that he'd come straight over, not stopping anywhere on the way.

Suddenly Eren's throat felt swollen. He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but it was no use. His voice came out choked, "Levi, what are you doing?"

Levi didn't answer, but his shoulders slumped.

Eren was getting angry again, but he told himself to calm down. He walked lightly in front of Levi, and crouched. He reached out his hands to cup Levi's face, lifting it until his eyes met with Eren's. Eren's voice was soft, "Levi, what are you doing?" he repeated.

Eren watched in shock as Levi's face crumpled and Levi pulled Eren to him, causing Eren to lose his balance. He slammed into Levi, and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Why'd you have to say it softly like that, you idiot. If you had yelled at me, I could've left. It would have been hard, but I still could have done it. How do you expect me to leave now? Idiot, idiot, idiot." Levi's grip tightened on each "idiot."

Eren pulled back, just enough to meet Levi's eyes. "What are you talking about? I don't expect you to leave. I don't _want_ you to leave."

Levi stared up at Eren, touched, but also a bit annoyed. "I have to! It might not seem like it, but I'm doing this _for_ you."

Eren's eyes narrowed, but he kept his voice level. "I repeat, _what are you talking about?_ "

Levi sighed, and recounted the conversation with Jean that Friday to Eren.

It was Eren's turn to sigh. He pulled Levi into a hug. "You're the idiot, idiot. What made you think that I could ever be okay without you around?" He kissed Levi's forehead, murmuring against his skin. "I need you."

They discussed their options and Eren had decided to try his own hand at talking to Jean. Levi had already terminated the rent of the house, so Eren told Levi to take his stuff to Eren's apartment.

Once they had most of the stuff in the apartment, Eren and Levi left to talk to the dean.

* * *

Levi couldn't sit still. He'd tried, but he'd been jiggling his leg the entire time, so he stood up and paced the length of the reception office. It'd already been 45 minutes and Levi was nervous. He felt Marco, Jeans assistant, watching him from behind his desk with sympathy in his eyes.

Suddenly Jean burst from his doors, red-faced and breathing heavily, muttering. "That damn kid. ...stupid...guts though..." Levi couldn't catch everything.

Eren followed behind him, grinning, but sporting what looked like was going to be a pretty ugly black eye. Marco jumped up, running to Jean, while Levi walked quickly to Eren's side. "What the-" Levi began, but Eren held up his hand to cut him off.

Levi glared, but Eren's eyes said _just wait._

Jean spoke up. "I can't condone a student-professor relationship. However, Eren is very persistent and has somehow gotten me to agree to give the dean of the college in the town over a call. He'll be transferring there after this semester and he'll be getting all the same classes he has now, minus Judo, of course. You, will be staying here Levi. It'd be hard to find someone as good at Judo as you are. " Jean avoided Levi's questioning eyes.

"How...?" Levi began.

Was it his imagination or did Jeans cheeks redden a bit? What was that about?

"You don't need to know the particulars," Jean snapped.

Levi didn't want to undo any of the work Eren had done, so he let the issue drop.

"Now get out of here, you two piss me off."

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and complied willingly.

* * *

Levi wanted to ask Eren why Jean had blushed, but he didn't know if he wanted the answer yet. What could Eren have done to make someone like _Jean_ blush?

Eren was standing in the kitchen, making dinner, salmon and brown rice, when Levi finally asked.

"Eren, how did you manage to get Jean to change his mind?"

Eren looked up. "Oh, that? It was nothing."

Levi was getting frustrated. "Why did he blush when I asked?" His voice had gotten louder.

Eren blinked. "Is that why you've been so quiet? Well, I just pointed out that he was a hypocrite... I don't know if you noticed, but Jean and Marco have a thing. So I just gave him a friendly reminder that usually sleeping with your assistant is frowned upon." Eren's face lit up in a mischievous grin, and Levi's heartbeat sped up.

"Oh, so it's like that..." Levi sighed softly in relief.

Eren covered the finished dishes to keep them warm and walked over to Levi, wrapping his arms around Levi. Eren put his mouth next to Levi's ear and whispered, "Didn't I already tell you? You're my one and only, okay? You don't have to ever worry about anyone else..." Suddenly Eren released Levi and Levi felt disappointed. He'd wanted Eren to hold him a little longer, spoil him a little more.

"Speaking of which..." Eren left abruptly, and came back a few moments later.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, keeping his other hand behind his back. "This isn't how I'd planned to do this, but now is as good a time as any..."

Levi's eyes widened in amazement and shock as Eren kneeled on one knee in front of him, pulling the hand he'd kept behind his back in front of him, revealing a small black box in his hand.

"Levi." Eren's voice and eyes were more serious than Levi had ever seen them, even when they'd been talking about Levi's attempt at disappearing.

"Levi, I love you." Levi swallowed thickly, it was the first time Eren had said those words to him. "You're sarcastic and strict. You're honest, if aloof. You put others before yourself, and you don't ask for anything in return for everything you do for me. I've also seen a side of you I don't think you show many people, like after sex when you want to be held," Eren continued. Levi blushed a little, but he didn't say anything. He was completely captivated by Eren. "Also, how you like to do household chores that most people hate, how jealous you get when I talk about anyone but you. You're selfish, but you're selfish over me, and that makes me so happy that words don't do it justice. _You make me happy, Levi._ Will you give me the chance to make you happy, will you become my husband?" Eren opened the tiny box to reveal a thin silver band with no jewels.

Levi sat frozen. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, and he was so happy that his heart could burst.

Eren fidgeted, nervous. "Levi... Please say something..."

Levi held out his hand silently, and Eren beamed, slipping the band on his ring finger.

Levi couldn't hold back anymore and he tackled Eren, taking them both to the floor. Levi's arms were wrapped tightly around Eren's neck and Levi kissed Eren long and hard before just holding him.

Levi put his mouth next to Eren's ear, and, so there would be no misunderstandings later on, breathed one word, "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH, I LOVED WRITING THE LAST SCENE. Did I portray their relationship well enough? Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what I need to work on for future works!
> 
> Okay guys, this fanfic is almost done! :c I've got one last part to write, the epilogue, and I've got a few ideas for that which I'm excited for.
> 
> Alsooo~ look forward to a new Ereri multi-chaptered fic when this one is done, because I've already got the prologue written for it. (It's going to be a reincarnation AU.)
> 
> Thank to everyone who's read and enjoyed this fic, you can follow my tumblr (bakageta-ai.tumblr.com) for updates on my fanfics as well as some good anime reblogs.  
> I love you all!


	7. Epilogue

~Six Years Later~

Levi was still sleepy. He rolled over, searching for Eren’s warmth. He was met with cold sheets and Levi was slightly peeved.

Levi got up and went to get into the shower. When he was out, he slipped on a pair of boxers, then a pair of sweats. It was the Christmas Holidays and he didn’t have to teach any classes today. Levi walked softly down the hall, and leaned against the wall, quietly watching Eren work.

He was dressed similarly to Levi, shirtless and in sweats. His legs were pulled up to his well-defined chest, and his eyes were set in concentration behind a pair of reading glasses. The desktop was open to Word and his newspapers website. He had graduated last year with his masters in multimedia content development, and Levi had been so proud. Eren now worked from home, and Levi enjoyed being able to be with Eren most of the time at home.

Eren finally looked up from whatever piece he had been writing and smiled sleepily. “Good morning babe.”

Levi’s mind flashed back to the first time Eren had said those words, and he marveled at how after so long, his heart still beat faster.

Levi smiled back, and walked over to bend down and kiss Eren softly. He whispered, “Good morning,” in his ear and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, from behind. Eren lifted his hands and placed them on Levi’s arms, squeezing gently. Eren tilted his head back and smiled sheepishly, eyes asking “Can I have another kiss?”

Levi chuckled and placed a kiss on Eren’s lips, their matching rings catching the light.

Levi remembered Eren’s explanation for the unique rings:

_“Eren, why did you get us three-part rings? And in different colors? It doesn’t look bad, but it’s just odd, that’s all.” Levi lifted his hand, the gold-silver-gold band flashing in the light._

_Eren blushed, taking Levi’s hand. “Well, the inside of the silver band has the words ‘I love you’ ingrained in it, and I kind of think of the silver bands as ‘us.’ The silver band is required if you want to wear the ring right, without the silver there’s no point in the other rings… I kind of feeling like it’s symbolic of my feelings for you. Without you, there’s no point in anything else for me.”_

Levi squeezed Eren tightly before letting go and walking into the kitchen.  He began preparing coffee, and as he was reaching to get the mugs, Eren’s arms snaked around his torso, in a hug from behind. Levi jumped, Eren had been too quiet. “Oi, brat! Don’t scare me like that, I didn’t even hear you.”

Eren kissed Levi’s neck and murmured, “Sorry.” Levi smiled to himself, because even though Eren said that, Levi could hear the smile in his voice.

* * *

The pot of coffee had finished brewing, and it was only six in the morning. Eren and Levi stood in the kitchen, coffee in hand, talking about their jobs. The only light came from the Christmas tree in the corner, and Eren looked at the messy tree, amazed that Levi had allowed it. If it was for Carla, Levi would tolerate any mess. To Levi’s face, Eren pouted when he told Carla she didn’t have to clean, but secretly he was just happy. Carla meant the world to the couple and they loved her so much.

Speak of the Devil, Eren heard footsteps coming down the hall and he raised a hand so Levi would stop and listen. They both broke into smiles as a small girl with sleepy green eyes, and messy black hair appeared in the kitchen. She wore fleece pajamas and was clutching a small blanket. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at her fathers. “Good morning Daddy.”

Eren and Levi broke into smiles and Eren watched as Levi crouched to their toddlers level. “Good morning, princess.” He held out his arms and she ran clumsily into them, Levi scooping her up.

They had adopted her just a few months ago, but she had already become an irreplaceable part of the family. It had been fate, Eren truly believed. It couldn’t be a coincidence that she at least resembled Eren and Levi, if in only hair and eye color, and to top it off, she had the name of Eren’s late mother.

“I want to see Daddy Ren too!” Carla squirmed in Levi’s grasp. Eren smiled, and his heart squeezed. She was so adorable most times Eren had no idea what to do.

Levi crossed over to where Eren was leaning against the counter and, in turn, leaned his back against Eren.

Eren gazed below, at the top of Levi’s head and his daughter’s smiling face. He wondered how he had become so unbelievably lucky. Every Christmas with Levi had been great, but he had a feeling that with Carla there, it would be an entirely new experience. He wrapped them both in a hug and murmured, “I love you.”

Levi looked up at Eren, smiling, and Eren’s husband and daughter told him simultaneously, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sad that this fanfic has come to an end, but I plan to post the prologue to my new work tonight so please be on the lookout if you like my writing! Thank you to everyone who has messaged me on tumblr/commented/or given kudos because you guys are the reason I keep writing!


End file.
